Like Raspberry Jam to a Plain Bagel
by tennisxdork
Summary: .snippets/evolving into a story. Tenten always get a kick out working for the workaholic himself, Hyuuga Neji.
1. How Should I Describe Your Scent?

**HI GUYS! I'm sorry...yeah. Well it's a been a while. damn. -_-'**  
**I pulled this from my fugly pile of scraps, and I didn't want to give up on it yet.**  
**Please enjoy, even if you do want to hunt me down. **:P

**Title**: LRJPB - How Should I Describe Your Scent?  
**Pairing**: NejiTenten  
**Disclaimer**: I AM NOT WORTHY. i don't ownz Naruto.

* * *

"You should consider wearing less perfume, you might actually have more people talking to you."

"Tch, why are you monitoring me?"

"It's one of my policies, to make sure every associate is in no need of complaints."

"…So can I take the day off?"

"No."

"Blasphemy!"

"Get me lunch, and please be reasonable with my health."

She smirked.

"Okay-dokey whatever you say boss."

She swung into his office and smiled smugly.

"Hi."

"Took you long enough. I presume you have my lunch."

"Of course. Here you go, double cheeseburger and large fries."

He grasped the greasy bag from her hands.

"Good, I was actually craving some."

"B-B-But" she sputtered out, "you said 'please be reasonable with my health'"

She mocked his voice.

"Reverse psychology. And that was very weak imitation of my voice, see it that you will never do it again."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"Weirdo."

"Get back to work Tenten."

"Hey Neji, guess what?"

"What is it now, Tenten?" his voice a bit irritable.

"You're a terrible boss."

He kept his eyes glued to his work, "I'm cutting your paycheck."

"Wha? That is so unfair!"

"Hn."

"Is it because I insulted you…? What I mean to say is you are an impressive, awesome, cool boss leader."

"Tenten, I am not cutting your paycheck because of your silly insults, I am cutting your paycheck because you are wasting time bothering me and not doing any work."

He smirked at her.

She glared.

"Ugh, I fucking hate chu!" she said while walking out.

Neji laughed a bit at her insanity.

Tenten peered at the two sticky notes plastered on her computer.

'_Tenten, please remember to contact any business associates and confirm their meeting with me. -Neji' _

She rolled her eyes. Did he have to remind her more than necessary?

She swiftly peeled it off to read the second note.

'_For the record, your perfume is quite pleasant.'_

She blushed.

Then she reached out for her pack of sticky notes…

Scribbling something down very quickly, she dropped her pen and moved into his office.

"Boo!"

The Hyuuga was unfazed.

She proceeded to stick the sticky note to his forehead.

He peeled it off and it read:

'_You don't smell half that bad yourself. Love, Tenten.'_

He looked at her puzzled.

She gave him a big smile.

"Same time tomorrow, boss?"

"Not a second later."

"Bye Neji, and try to enjoy yourself, gosh you're such a workaholic."

"Hn, see you tomorrow Tenten."

* * *

**I'm tryin' to get the hang of writing again, I lost mah touch.**  
**I'm pretty sure it didn't even fill up yo appetites. I might add more, but when I say that I fuckingfailatlifeee. :'D**  
**Okay so I'll die for another year...****Later gators!**

**So...anybody ready for SPRINGBREAK? 8D**

**PLH **+ **Cheezburgers.**


	2. Do You Feel Pretty Neji, Do You?

**Hoo-ha! Hoo-ha! NANA NANANA. Hi viewers! I decided that I should post up a little sumthin' sumthin' from my scraps. I'm just lazy to formally type them out and update my fanfiction. :P I'll just keep adding on to this office-ish series, if you guys wish. Though I haven't have any clever ideas, because offices are boring in general. So I hope everyone is having a good weekend yes? Alright.**

**Title**: LRJPB - Do You Feel Pretty Neji, Do You?  
**Pairing**: NejiTenten  
**Disclaimer**: I suck. I don't own.

_

* * *

9:00am_

"Neji?" she whined.

For a brief moment he closed his eyes and sighed, "What."

Tenten smiled, "Well, I have a question to ask you."

"Tenten, you have many questions to ask me. All of which are silly, incoherent, and not to mention irritating."

Her shoulders dropped and made a pout face.

"Oh, c'mon it's a question that I have been dying to ask!"

"Not n-"

"Well, I'm just going to ask anyways," she replied quickly.

"Why do you look like a girl?"

He glanced at her questionably and reverted back to his office.

"Get out of my office."

"But, I just wanted ask a question! It wasn't harmless!"

He grasped her wrist and pushed her out of his office.

"But-!"

The door slammed.

"Geez, I can't even get an answer to a question."

* * *

She sat down with her hand under her chin, pondering aimlessly.

'I wonder if I pissed him off,' she thought.

She paused.

'Nah,' Tenten shook her head, 'he can't hate me, I'm too fun!"

'He's just on his period or something-"

_**BANG!**_

Tenten immediately dropped to the carpet.

"What the hell was that?"

She grasped the edge on her table and peeped up her head to see her boss.

Neji's eyebrows were furrowed and his temples were popping out through the window.

Tenten gave him a displeasing look, 'He does not look cute when he's mad.'

"Tenten!"

"WHAT?"

"Get back to work, you're wasting time."

A loud groan escaped her lips.

"I hate you, Sir Hyuuga!"

"Your paycheck!"

"You're an ice cube!"

_

* * *

12:15pm_

Tenten tapped her finger to her chin.

"So I came up with a reason why you look like a girl."

He sipped his coffee and sat down on chair, "This is relevant, how?"

"It's not," Tenten put on a serious face, "but just hear me out."

She held up one finger.

"First reason: trial and error."

He got irritated, "As in what?"

"I mean maybe you didn't want to look like a girl because you weren't sure, but then you realized that maybe boy haircuts look ugly on you. Now you're like Fabio status."

Neji rubbed his temples, "You give me headaches."

"Right, okay." Tenten held up two fingers.

"Second reason: you want to look like a horse! It makes so much sense!"

She flashed an open-mouthed smile.

He glared.

"A farm animal. You are associating me with a farm animal."

"It's totally a compliment. You're both equally pretty and have thick, long manes," she pointed to his endlessly shining hair.

"This is annoying. Are you done now?"

"There's one more." She held up three fingers.

"Third reason: You be diggin' the male audience."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"I am not attracted to men."

Her arms folded, "Well they're my reasons, so I don't care."

He rolled his eyes, "All of them are pointless, especially the third one."

Tenten smiled, "Aw, really? I think that reason is justified by your cruel demeanor and plain weirdness. For one, you have no girlfriend, or fiancée, or wife, or significant other that is a woman. And two, you live alone. And three, you hate women."

"Tenten, I do not wish to discuss this foolish conversation with you any further."

Neji stood up from his chair.

"It's okay Neji, you don't have to be in denial, hehe."

He stared her down with his gaze, "I am not gay."

Tenten stood up too and pushed in her chair.

"Whatever, ending this foolish conversation here. I'm going back to work."

"Hn, you hardly ever work."

Tenten stopped in the hallway and turned around, "WHAT?"

"Nothing," he replied sternly.

"OKAY!"

She continued walking away.

_

* * *

9:45pm_

A post-it was stuck to her desk again.

"_You were ten times annoying than usual today."  
- 'Not Gay' Neji._

She laughed loudly. Then she pulled out a sticky note pad from her drawer.

Tenten quickly scribbled down a note and got up to Neji's door.

She pat it loudly on the door before yelling, "You have a note on your door!"

Neji stood up from his comfortable chair and opened the door to peal away the note.

"_It must've been the café latte I had at 5 am. Neji you are gay, stop lying to yourself."  
Love, Your best Secretary EVAH!  
_

He snorted.

Taking another sticky note from his desk, he wrote another note on the reverse side and stuck it on the window adjacent to his and her office.

He knocked on the glass and she titled her head to the side.

Neji pointed to the note.

She rolled herself across the room in her chair to read.

"_MY OFFICE, NOW!"_

Tenten bit her tongue.

Rolling herself backwards she got off her chair and walking to Neji's office.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK!**_

"You rang?"

Neji folded his hands, "I am not gay."

She grinned with slanted eyes, "Sure you aren't."

"Fine-"

Tenten pointed at him, "Hah! So you are gay!"

"No, but I am willing to prove to you that I am not gay."

"Like what?"

"I'm taking you out on a date."

"A date?"

"A date."

"A date?"

"Tenten."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date."

"I don't date gay guys," she had a nerved look on her face.

"Once again Tenten, I am **not** gay."

"Haha, you're so funny Neji."

* * *

Bye for now…I have a prom to attend, so I can get my freak on! Yup.

**P.L.H.**  
**tennisxdork**


	3. Bouquet of Truth

**Ohhh hello fans? I SURVIVED SOMEHOW. ANYWAYS HAS ANYONE HEARD OF PEWDIEPIE? I HAVE BECOME A BRO NOW. :D THIS FFN IS WEIRD, SO WEIRD THAT I'M COMPELLED TO FINISH IT. HAHAH. GAWSH. I'M OLD NOW, SO CREATIVITY IS MUCH MORE WEAK. FEEL FREE TO EAT MY BRAINZ.**

**Title**: LRJPB - Bouquet of Truth [forgotz to edit this]  
**Pairing**: NejiTenten  
**Disclaimer**: NARUTO I DO NOT CLAIM.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Tenten marched into her boss' office. She has replayed this moment many times through her head about how she was going act and what she really needed to say. As soon as she got to his door, he flug it open.

"Good Morning Tenten."

"Good Morning."

Awkward pause.

"So…," Tenten said, "That thing that happened yesterday, about the 'date,' that was all a joke right?"

"No, I am simply going to disprove your judgment about me." He crosses his forearms.

"Well, I mean going out on a date with me is wrong Neji. So totally wrong. It's the code of law. I don't want to mess with that stuff. I just don't want to ruin my own reputation or yours either. Ya know what I mean? Serious business we are talkin' about."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

Neji leaned against the door frame, "Are you implying that you do not want to go on a date with me?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Pft, no. Look I already know it'll be pretty boring since you're stoic and always into your work, not to mention sooooo cold. I'm just thinking it won't be fun for either of us."

Neji pinched the bridge of nose. He gave Tenten a stare that he always gave her when he caught her lollygagging.

"I am taking you out. Because that is what heterosexual men do. I have a packed schedule ahead of me today, so be sure you finish your assigned duties." As he soon as he was about to slam the door, he smirked and added, "And try not to read Calvin and Hobbes all day. I would appreciate it."

Tenten eyes widened and she glared at the closed door and stomped over to her desk.

"Whatever Hyuuga!" she shouted in her office.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and surprisingly Tenten completed all her tasks….like a boss. She cracked each knuckle on her hands and leaned back on her chair.

"Ohhhhh yehhhh. I'm so awesome."

"Are you?" She heard a whisper in her ear.

Tenten nearly fell off her chair and clinged to the floor. "The heck Neji. You're a creeper."

"So now I'm a gay creep?"

"Precisely. Did you need something your highness?"

He took out his post-it note pad and started scribbling. Neji handed her the post-it note.

"Don't be late."

_TKY SUSHI #219  
3-6 Kyoto 8-choume  
Yamagachi shi, Tokyo 150-3476_

7:00PM

_'Don't be late,' _she mocked in her thoughts.

"Hm, guess this will be an interesting dinner."

Tenten entered the restaurant with a dark blue chiffon gown and some strappy taupe heels. She kept her hair in one bun and wore little makeup. Sitting near the podium, she checked her phone for the time.

7:12PM.

"Don't be late my ass."

Neji opened the door and glanced over at Tenten. He possessed the same normal expression.

"You look nice," he noted.

Tenten gleamed and immediately her face turned sour.

"Nice save, but you are late sir."

"I am not."

"Yeahhh you are!"

He examined his cellphone and showed it to her.

7:03PM

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

He straightened his sleeves and cleared his throat.

"Let's take our seats before you embarrass me even more."

Neji clasped one of her forearm and dragged her to one of the booths.

Tenten easily got distracted by the centerpiece and hand-painted designs on the walls.

"Get anything you want," Neji stated.

Tenten flipped open the menu and grinned, "Well yeah, considering that I am so hungry and I had to wait for you. I am going to get whatever I want."

The waitress came over and asked for there orders. Neji order a bento box and a small portion of namasake. Tenten pointed to various pictures and ordered a plentiful amount of ugami nigiri, salmon sashimi, kani roll, hirame, and on going.

Several minutes later, the three waitress came out with long platters of assorted sushi, nigiri, and sashimi. Tenten was in heaven. She looked at each platter, commenting, "oooh" and "aah."

Neji looked at her and then the dining table. "Are you seriously going to finish all of this?"

She separated her chopsticks and smiled, "Watch me."

* * *

Tenten swiped her mouth with a napkin and sunk into the booth. She grinned while patting her stomach. "Best sushi in my life! Sooo goood."

Neji sipped his tea, "Glad you enjoy your feast."

"Shut up Neji. Girl has got to eat."

"Hn. Are you finished or would you like some more?"

"Oh, so now you're implying that I am fat. I'm fine. No more for me."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I was simply asking a question."

"Uh-huh. Mister doesn't eat much because you're too busy staring at me."

"It is hard not to when you are practically eating like a pig."

Tenten shook her finger at him, "You did not just go there."

He smacked her finger away, "We should leave before you eat other people's meals."

The waitress bowed and placed the check in Neji's hand.

"Wait, here I'll pay my share Neji." She insisted.

"Not a problem, I will pay."

"What, no. Take the money Neji. This meal was probably too expensive."

"You ate too much that's why. And it is unjust for a woman to pay anything on the first date."

"Says who? Take the money. C'mon." She grabbed his wrist and tried to pry his hand open.

Neji looked at her efforts and scoffed, "Watching you try so hard is entertaining."

Tenten glared at him and felt her cheeks grew flush with embarrassment, "Why you!"

"The faster you pay, the faster this so-called 'date' can end. I'm missing a lot of important things that I should be doing at home."

He folded his hands under his chin, "Like what, daydreaming about me?"

Tenten furiously shook her head, "NO! More important than _that_."

Neji paid a generous tip and walked out of the restaurant with Tenten following behind.

"THANK YOU!" Tenten shouted as she exited.

Tenten stepped in front of him and speculated, "I don't think that date we had really changed my perception of you."

"I went on a date with you. And you are a woman, unless you are claiming to be something else."

"What like a robot? Ha! But it was like a friend date. Two people that work together went to go to eat. Those don't count."

"Then maybe this will change your mind."

He turned around and walked towards his car. He retrieved a large bouquet of flowers of pinks and purples and handed them to Tenten.

Tenten gawked at the flowers and looked at him with speculation. Without saying another word, Neji walked over her and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I think that settles that."

She watched, still frozen from that moment when he laid a kiss on her cheek, as he got into to car and sped off. Touching the side of her face, she blushed and inhale the scent of the beautifully arranged bouquet.

* * *

At home, Tenten placed the bouquet in water and stared intently at.

'Who gives flowers at the end of the day?' she thought.

"What a strange person."

She fiddled with the flowers and ended up finding a note buried near the back of the wrapper. Holding it her hand, she read it.

_Light pink roses, Lavender_, and _Purple lisianthus  
Hoped you enjoy your dinner and my company.  
Goodnight.  
__- Neji. _

_P.S. This should clarify some things._

She smiled and placed the note in room.

"Oh Hyuuga, still a weirdo to me."

* * *

**How come Tenten's time lagged? XD Sorry, this is probably escalating too fast, but we all know he likes her. ;) Also, excuse the serious fluff. School's coming up. FINALLY! 8D  
Thumbs up for my FFN icon? :)**

**PLH + wizards.  
tennisxdork**


	4. Denial Makes Your Hair Gray

**HAY! /)-.- MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE. MAYBE. IT'S LIKE 4:20 AM RIGHT NOW AS I AM TYPING THIS. HOPEFUL IT MAKES SENSE. geez.**

**Title**: LRJPB - Denial Makes Your Hair Gray.  
**Pairing**: NejiTenten  
**Disclaimer**: oturan si ton enim.

* * *

Understanding what had happened was hard to comprehend. Tenten got flowers, yes, beautiful flowers, and a k-kiss. She just didn't know if it meant that Neji liked her or if like he is just trying to make her confused. Tenten covered her head on the table and could not stop thinking about it. She slapped both of her palms against her face, repeatedly saying in her head, 'So stupid, stupid, stupid.'

'How could I think that kiss meant something? Yeah, I'm just overreacting. He couldn't like someone like me. I'm waaaay too cool for him.'

"Neji was just trying to prove that he's all macho man. Hmm, that's probably it," she muttered.

Tenten sat up straight and browsed around her e-mails.

"Junk, junk, junk."

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. 'Of course Neji.'

"Yeah boss?" She replied, pretending to look occupied on the keyboard.

Turning around, she just saw a note at the door.

_My intentions were not confuse you. Our relationship still stands as boss and employee.  
Go into the break room and open the third cupboard.  
- Neji_

Tenten clapped, "YAY, SCAVENGER HUNT!"

"Hmm, I wonder it could be? A bunny? Oooh bunnies are so cute."

She stood in the break room and reached for the third cupboard.

Looking around she noticed a dark bag, what seemed to be candy. She reached for it and did a little victory dance. "Another note?"

_Please accept these as an apology.  
- Neji_

_"_OF COURSE I WILL NEJI! WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES? YUMMY!"

* * *

Completely devouring every piece of delicious morsel, Tenten frowned as she looked at the empty bag.

"So yummy, I'm going to miss you buddy."

She tapped her fingers against the table and decided it would be an appropriate time to thank her boss.

"OOOOOOOOHH NEJIIII!"

Tenten literally jumped to his door and pounded on the door.

"WHAT IS IT?" He shouted, obviously annoyed by the noise.

She meeped. "Thank you, for the gift. I really liked it."

"Hn." He was already going to close the door.

Tenten blocked his attempt, "Wait."

"What now."

"Did you want me to get you anything?" She smiled.

He nodded, "Here's a list. Get those things and bring it back to me in 30 minutes. And here use this business credit card."

She snatched the card right out of his hands,"Okey dokey."

"This should be easy," she said twirling her pen around her fingers.

_Pilot pens  
Cup of black coffee  
Hole puncher  
Waste basket  
Two solar powered lamp  
Post-it notes_

"More post-it notes...Does he really use it up that much? Oh well, let's shop!"

She stopped by the office supply store. Making her way through the aisles, she got distracted by so many things. Colorful binders, different kinds of sticky flag tabs, planners, staplers, markers, highlighters, and paperclips. She stood at the sticky notes and got the bright colored ones and then one pack that had pink (for Neji of course).

Also, she took the liberty of getting a pack of sharpies for herself and grabbed both blue and black pen tpacks. Because frankly, she didn't know which kind he wanted, and she thought black would probably suffice, but she didn't want him to give her a smart remark and say, "I wanted blue, not black."

No way Tenten was going to the let that happened. Nope.

She went scrounging up a hole puncher and also some paperclips (the ones with the patterns, hell yah).

Looking at the list she crossed of pens, post-it notes, and hole puncher.

"Hmm, okay. That should be good, I'll go to IKEA* for the other stuff yeah!" She hummed her way to the register and took notice of the girl having indigo hair colour.

'How cool is her hair colour! And her eyes...wait a minute. She has similar eyes to Neji? Is this his sibling or something?'

"Excuse me, you're hair is so cute. And not to be weird or anything, but are you related to Hyuuga Neji by any coincidence?"

Her eyes lit up, "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin."

"Really? He's never told me about you!"

Hinata giggled, "He doesn't r-really tell anyone about his personal life."

Tenten shook her head, "Yeah, he seems like a private person." She leaned forward to Hinata and whispered, "Don't tell him this, but I think he's a little creepy."

Hinata covered her laugh, "A-are you someone who is close with Neji?"

"Oh no," Tenten chuckled, "I'm his secretary. Tenten."

"Nice to meet you, Tenten."

Tenten was so caught up with conversation, she was unaware of the long line forming behind her. An impatient customer yelled from line, "HURRY IT UP!"

Tenten turned her head and shouted in reply, "ALRIGHT, CALM DOWN MAN!"

She waited until Hinata finished scanning the rest of her items and paid immediately. Quickly grabbing all the bags, she waved bye to Neji's cousin, "See you soon! Maybe sometime when you're not working. Heh, sorry. Bye Hinata!"

Tenten raced her way to IKEA. She picked up the waste basket and the solar-powered lamps. Checking her phone, she pouted and shrugged. "Oh well 20 minutes late, no big deal."

Double-checking the list. She realized all she needed was the coffee.

"Alrighty, time to get his black coffee. Ew yucky," Tenten made a sour face.

Driving to the coffee shop and ordering took no more than 5 minutes and she ran inside the car, carefully but also at a fast pace, and drove back to the office.

"Yeah, finished. Mission is complete!"

After struggled trying to get all the shopping bags in one hand, she finally gathered them all and clasped the coffee in her free hand. Tenten lunged all the stuff to his door, and dropped it to knock on his door. Neji looked so pissed.

"Here's your coffee," she handed him.

He took it and placed it on his desk.

"You are late. Extremely late," He took notice of the time on his watch.

She rubbed the back of her neck and chucked nervously, "Sorry, I ran into someone today."

Tenten went to bring the bags inside his office, but he took them away from her possession effortlessly.

"If you needed help, you could have asked me."

"Oh no, it's okay. I was late, so I didn't want to bother you so much. I'm not that weak Neji."

Pushing her bangs back, she watched him take the lamp and pack of black pens from the bags."

Neji pulled out the pack of sharpies, "I did not request these."

Tenten took them away from him, "These are mine. I wanted them."

A blank stare was directed towards her.

"Just take it out of my paycheck."

"Will do," he nodded and raised his eyebrows at the post-it notes, "Pink?"

She shrugged, "You didn't specify."

He frowned.

"Do you have any color besides pink?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Okay, I bought a bright colored pack. Blue or green."

"Blue is fine."

Tenten gave him the blue notes and smiled, "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"The rest of these items are for you."

"Huh? Even the lamp?"

Neji nodded, "Yes, even the lamp."

"Why? And the waste basket too?"

"You clearly need one. Hn, and your office space needs to be organized."

"HEY, it's not too bad."

"It is."

"Thanks I guess," she began gathering the newly purchased goods and exited the door.

But before Tenten made it her office, she walked backwards to his door and said to Neji, "Oh and Hinata is such a nice person! Can't believe you never told me about her."

Neji glared at her and she scurried away into her office.

Dumping all the stuff on her floor, but the sharpies and post-it notes. She started doodling.

Little did she know, Neji was at her door.

"How do you Hinata?" he firmly questioned.

She stopped midway drawing her soon-to-be giraffe. "Oh, I just saw her at work. She looked kind of like you sooo I just asked if she was related to you in anyway. Why is there a problem?"

"No."

Tenten stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Really? I think it bothers you Hyuuga that I met your cousin."

"It does not bother me a bit."

"Well then, I have to finish drawing something and work on the assignments you gave me earlier."

She closed the door and continued to sketch out the body of her giraffe. Then, she was interrupted by several knocks on the door.

"What now Neji..."

Tenten swung the door open, "Yes?"

He opened his palm.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"The business credit card, Tenten."

"Here," she placed the card in his hand, "Hurry, go drink your coffee. DRINKING COLD COFFEE ISN'T NORMAL."

* * *

Neji packed most of his things away and turned off his computer. He straightened out his desk and checked his clock. About 10:00 pm. He rubbed his eyes and loosen his tie. He walked out of his office and was a little starled by his secretary.

"Why are you still here, Tenten?"

"I was about to leave, I totally didn't keep track of time."

"You never do."

She poked his shoulder, "I'm not always late. I was early last night."

He wiped the area with his hand and commented, "It was because you were looking forward to it."

"Che, lies."

"I am leaving now."

Tenten blocked his path.

"Wait, I would like to talk to you."

"It's late. We can talk tomorrow," He moved past her.

Tenten raised her voice, "Were you just messing around yesterday!? What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing, someone told me it's a kind gesture."

Her eye twitched and she replied, "To randomly kiss people on the cheek?"

He turned, "No the flowers."

"Who told you that?"

"The florist."

She shook her head, "Then why did you give me a kiss? Do you like me or what?"

"Did you not read my note from today?"

"Yes, but I mean if you like me Neji, you don't have to be shy. You can tell me upfront. It's not good to keep your feelings inside. You'll end aging faster because of those bottled feelings and yuck gray hair at age 30. So young."

He ignored her. "Tenten, it is getting dark, you should go home."

"Look Neji, I don't know what to say. I'm so baffled. I mean can you believe someone like you is actually interested in me. Crazy idea, right?" Tenten tilted her head and took notice of her boss' face, which looked more tired than usual.

He pointed out towards the main entrance, "Go home now."

"Well okay, as long as you don't go kissing me. Fine." She clutched her bag and rushed out the door. Tenten slapped the note on the door and left.

Neji cut off the lights and made his way outside the main door. He locked the door and picked up her note.

_Dear Neji,  
Sorry, I have failed you. :( I'll promise to be a better secretary!  
I drew this dinosaur for you! Awesome right?  
Love, owner of many sharpies._

* * *

**Drinking hot coffee that has gone completely cold is weird tasting no? Just me? Okay... 0.0' *I don't own IKEA either...but isn't their food good and cheap? I also bought a solar powered lamp there and I am in luv with it. 3**

**Anybody has any recommendations on any good Anime/Manga? **

**PLH + soyjavachipfraps.  
tennisxdork**


End file.
